Noveline's Cutie Mark
by fluffyPochi
Summary: Story about my OC Noveline, she tries ways to find her very own Cutie Mark by trying to exploit her own talents and hobbies. Will she be able to get one, or stay as a blank flank for some time again?.


_**Noveline's Cutie Mark**_

_Noveline's pov_

I crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it towards the trash can. Now my unsuccessful drawing and sketching was wasted, I sighed as I walked out of my room. I don't know what to do next, I had to take a day off from Cutie Mark hunting, but it's just the same, the next day I always take out a piece of paper and grab a pencil, then I scribble something on it. The outcome's just a deformed pony with circle eyes and a horizontal line for a mouth.

I decided to ask my sister before heading to the library, she was just slumped on the couch watching TV. My sister's name is Delta Beat, I call her DB, pronounced as Dibby, cutie mark is a dark blue pencil and a music note, they are crossed like an X. It represents her talent for drawing and love for music.

The same traits we share are our eye style, size, both unicorns, and birth date. The only thing that differed us was our colors. She had a light-blue body with a black mane that had a blue streak on it, and orange eyes. While I had a color white body, pink curly mane with a magenta ribbon tied on top, and sea green eyes.

"Hey DB, can you teach me how to draw?" I asked her, she spun her head and looked at me. "You know, when ponies are born the same day and date, they don't have the same cutie marks" she said.

"What happens if we have the same?" I again asked, my curiosity got the best of me. "Noveline, nopony has the same mark, each and every one of us is rare, I suggest you take a day off and let sun shine on your b- I mean flank" she sighed then turned her head towards the TV. "Wow, you managed to stop yourself from saying 'Blank Flank' sis" I teased.

"Sorry I got used to saying that, no offense, I'm pretty sure you'll be able to find your best talent through experience or... what do you call that word?, Seren..."

"You mean Serendipity" I answered

"yep that's the word, now go take your day off now Blank Flank!... oops"

"There you go again, my name's Noveline!" I said over the back of my shoulder as I opened the door, then closed it with a small kick.

I decided to head for the bookstore get myself books to read for the month. While walking, I thought of other ways of getting my cutie mark, baking was the first option that came to my mind. I always went to Sugarcube corner and buy cupcakes there.

But the ingredients' cost seemed higher than the finished product, I sighed, I'll just focus on reading for the next few days.

I pushed open the door to the Book store and greeted the cashier, then I started my adventure through the small store in search of new tales and legends to read. So many to choose from, there's comedy, adventure, horror, and romance, speaking of romance, do you know Parchment Heart?. She's a famous romance novel writer, I love her books so much that I even nearly filled a shelf with it. I also saw her once in a cafe, I was so destined to get an autograph from her, but my shyness took over. I'll try my best when I spot her again.

Then one book caught my attention, 'How to write a Story'. "Great, just great, what kind of pony would ever group a non-fiction book to a fiction group?" I mumbled.

I really don't like some things un-organized, it gives me that un-comfortable but funny feeling. Curious, I took it from the shelf and started to scan through the pages.

Suddenly and Idea hit me, what if I try writing stories?, I kept reading stories that don't have my expectations in it. I have a big imagination filled with fantasy, but none of them were written. I can't just wait for something like that to happen, so I bought the book and headed for home to read it.

* * *

><p>After countless hours of reading, I finally went to sleep, but I still wasn't sleepy. I can't wait to pour out all of my imaginations, so I pulled out a chair and sat on it, I took paper and pencil and started to write my story.<p>

The book said to write neatly, proper grammar and punctuation, plus the plot and characters that are going to be in the story. All of them are summed up,  
>the only problem is, how do I start the story?<p>

I shook my head in disbelief, "just a sentence" I mumbled, thinking to myself how will I start the story. To tell you the truth, the story's setting is in the medieval times. It's all about an peasant earth pony who fell in love with the pegasus princess, but he could not reach her due to his lack of magic and wings. And the princess was forbidden to go outside the castle, she can only go outside if her strict father finds a worthy suitor for her.

With no sentence to think of I instead go with 'Once upon a time', sounds cheesy but fair enough, some fairy tale books start with that kind of sentence you know?.

After writing the sentence, more of it flooded my mind, they were the Introduction, I quickly jotted them down before I forget them. A few hours later I felt sleepy, so I decided to hit the hay. I dragged myself towards my bed and lay down on it, pulling the sheet of blanket over me, I felt my eyes slowly close,  
>then I was asleep, I wonder why I felt comfortable as a filly right now.<p>

* * *

><p>"Nice story blank- sis!", I woke up with a jolt and fell of my bed with a thud. "Wait... what story?" I answered confused.<p>

"Right here on your table, I decided to wake you up early so we can go take a nice day out, but this paper caught my attention, together with the bad hand writing" DB said with a smile.

"... Yep, that's mine" I finally remembered what I did last night, I stood up and stretched the sleepiness out of my limbs. DB was still in the room, she stood there like a statue, "uh, do you need anything DB?" I asked with one eye-brow raised.

It felt awkward for a few moments until she raised her hoof and pointed at me, "a cutie mark" she said. "What?, stop joking around again, that's the millionth time you've said that, even after you've gotten your cutie mark."

"No really, there's a cutie mark on your flank Noveline" she again repeated, I was shocked when she said my whole name, she always teased me by calling me a blank-flank and pointing at me saying 'there's a cutie mark!', but it's very weird to hear her say that.

I closed my eyes and turned my head to face my flank, when I opened them, the first thing I saw was a weird color, I blinked a few times to clear my eyes off of sand. Then suddenly my eyes widened, I saw a closed red book with a white quill on top of it.

"Wow it's so cool!, this means your real talent is writing stories" DB congratulated me with a hug, I still stood there, frozen with a huge smile plastered on my face. I really can't believe it, I had gained my cutie mark, I wanted to pinch myself, but it had already been proven that this wasn't a dream after falling off my bed.

"YES!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, I did a happy dance and DB joined in too, as a celebration for finally earning my Cutie Mark. I guess that book changed my life, now that I could write short and simple stories, I should try improving my hand-writing. Believe me my hand-writing was even more worse when I was a filly.

Now in the meantime, I'll go buy myself books to read since I didn't bought any yesterday, oh and there's a new novel from Parchment Heart, I can't wait to read it!

* * *

><p>If you want to see Noveline's picture go to DeviantArt, my username there is twinski010<p>

Delta Beat is made by me for my sister in DeviantArt, her username's Deltari2

Parchment Heart is owned by ValkyrieSkies in DeviantArt, I asked her if I could include her pony oc shortly in my story. Parchment Heart is a romance novel writer

Anyways that's it, please leave a **Review**! :)


End file.
